


Rain Check

by pepperine



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperine/pseuds/pepperine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The overlap between friendship and the honeymoon phase turns out to be a messy, embarrassing, and occasionally painful place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 7 of [Alikou Week](http://alikouweek.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. (Blog post [here](http://himegimi.tumblr.com/post/146464103884/rain-check-alibabakougyoku).) Really self-indulgent porn/fluff-without-plot. Basically this is just an excuse to write a few silly/cute interactions that wouldn’t fit into anything more serious.

She’s wearing his shirt, Alibaba notices dimly, bedsheets pulled tight in his hands as he tries not to buck his hips into her mouth. Kougyoku lies between his legs, propped up on her elbows as her tongue plays over the tip of his cock, a temporary dalliance from the slow bobs of her head that had him hitting the back of her throat so _perfectly_ just moments ago. He squirms, a desperate, wordless noise leaving him as Kougyoku’s tongue flicks across a particularly sensitive spot, and immediately her fingers are wrapping the base of him, a gentle squeeze reminding him not to move too much.

Alibaba had asked her for help with his djinn equip after lunch, but there was thunder on the horizon and clouds threatening rain, and so the two had found themselves inside the palace instead, more than happy to simply indulge in one another’s company. It hadn’t taken them long to retreat to Alibaba’s bedroom, the door locked soundly behind them as they threw aside their clothes and any lingering pretense of formality.

An eager first round ended in a nap, and a second began when they awoke to find the rain had actually arrived. Alibaba was still half asleep when Kougyoku pulled back the sheets and settled between his thighs, her soft hair draped luxuriously around her, brushing against his bare skin. _Let’s play some more_ , she’d said, just before his world narrowed to the feeling of her mouth on him, teasing, sucking, licking, his gaze helplessly fixed on the ceiling as he clung to the sheets.

Alibaba’s eyes don’t seem to want to focus as he glances down the length of his body at her, but something inside him is screaming that he can’t keep staring at the canopy of his bed while his friend sucks him off in broad daylight. And so he rubs at his eyes, dragging his hand down his face to cover his mouth when Kougyoku comes into focus. The neckline of his shirt is low on her, the tops of her breasts peeking out above the fabric, white skin contrasting sharply with the love bites on her neck and the familiar green material. Her lips are swollen and wet, and they part almost daintily as she takes him into her mouth again, long eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. The sound Alibaba makes behind his hand is low and drawn out, his back arching against the pillows.

“Kougyoku, I— Ah!” The princess’s wide eyes meet his own at top of an upstroke, right as she does something extraordinary with her tongue, and he’s amazed he didn’t just lose himself then and there. “I don’t think I’ll last much longer,” he says with something like a breathy laugh against his palm. It’s ridiculous how close he is already.

Without taking her mouth off him, Kougyoku hums, the corners of her eyes crinkling the way they do when she smiles. He half expects her to back off now and simply finish him with her hand, but rather she does the opposite, the feeling of her mouth growing tighter as she picks up her pace, taking his cock in over and over. Encouraged and strangely relieved by her enthusiasm, Alibaba relinquishes his hold on the bedsheets, and a moment later his fingers are curled in her hair, gently guiding the bobs of her head.

“That’s so good,” he breathes, giving Kougyoku a little pull that sinks him even deeper into her mouth. “Shit, that’s amazing.” She doesn’t seem fazed by it in the slightest, the noise she makes sounding muffled but reassuring. Even lying down, his knees feel weak.

“Nnh, Kougyoku, I’m getting close, _oh_ —” Alibaba’s head tips back, his eyes slipping shut and brow furrowing just slightly. Kougyoku’s mouth and hand have begun to move in tandem, the other cupping and massaging between his legs, and the feeling is almost too incredible to bear. The backs of his fingers are now pressed to his lips, doing nothing to impede the long string of curses and soft, vulnerable noises that escape him. He can feel himself beginning to tense, knees drawing up so he can brace his feet against the mattress, so he can stay grounded amidst this sensory overload.

Suddenly both his hands are tangled hard in Kougyoku’s hair, and Alibaba’s hips lift right off the bed as he comes with a wordless moan, any further warning dying on his tongue. His mind blanks for a few moments as heat spirals through him, teeth gritted and body shaking, so much so that he barely registers the choking sound Kougyoku makes as she slips away from him. But all too abruptly the wet heat of her mouth has disappeared, and he’s left spilling the last of himself into her hand.

Alibaba’s eyes fly open when the princess coughs again a second later, delicately covering her mouth with her clean hand and looking somewhere between astonished and panicked as she sits up. One of her cheeks is wet, as is her chin, which is dripping slowly onto her chest, and her gaze darts around indecisively. She lets out a quiet whine, and Alibaba bolts upright, mortification overpowering any residual euphoria.

“Oh, shit, sorry, I’m sorry—” He scrambles around helplessly, flushed face growing even redder as he tries to find something for Kougyoku to spit into. “Are you okay? Oh, jeez, I’m sorry...”

That was so stupid of him, Alibaba berates himself, settling on a corner of the bedsheets in lieu of a handkerchief, that was careless and _stupid_. A clear, proper warning shouldn’t be that hard to give, yet here he is, sitting up on his knees to wipe at the mess on Kougyoku’s face with shaking hands. The one time in his life a girl decides to go down on him, and he does this. _Typical_ , he can hear Kassim saying.

“Here, spit it— Spit it out,” says Alibaba, nearly frantic, quickly tapping at Kougyoku’s cheek with an open palm, his hand with the sheet cupped beneath her chin. Her mouth remains shut and her shoulders are stiff, and as desperately as he wants her to look at him, her gaze remains averted. When she doesn’t immediately comply with his request, he eases her jaw open a bit with a thumb beneath her lower lip.

Much to his surprise, Alibaba finds her mouth empty.

“Oh... You swallowed it.” His body relaxes a bit, but the guilt doesn’t abate, although it’s now accompanied by a strange sense of endearment. That was honestly the last thing he would expect from Kougyoku, fussy as she is about anything she deems “gross.” Seeing as she refused to eat a perfectly good passion fruit at lunch because she didn’t like the way it looked inside, Alibaba feels somehow honored. Thoughtless, but honored.

“Was I not supposed to?” asks Kougyoku. Whatever blush had faded from her face has returned with a vengeance, and her eyes are large and pleading when they finally meet his. Apparently the matter of _spit or swallow_ isn’t something they teach their princesses in the Kou Empire nowadays.

“No, I think it’s okay,” Alibaba replies lamely, suddenly very aware of the fact that even _he_ doesn’t know for certain. Curiosity had led him to taste himself on a handful of occasions, but that was nothing compared to how much his friend had swallowed. And the only people he’d ever heard about it from weren’t necessarily the most credible sources, prone to adding embellishments when they weren’t outright kidding him, but it’s all he has to go on. “Pretty sure it’s fine.” He reaches out and sheepishly takes one of her hands, using the bedsheet in both his own to wipe it clean. He’ll call someone to draw a bath for her soon, but this will have to do for now.

“Then, you... didn’t think it was weird or anything?” Kougyoku glances away again, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. Her shoulders are stiff and her hand seems unusually tense.

“Not at all!” says Alibaba, louder than he intended to (really, the idea of her willingly swallowing whatever he has to offer holds considerable appeal, now that he thinks about it), and then corrects himself, “N-No, I mean, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting you to do it, is all.” An awkward laugh bubbles up out of him.

For some reason, she seems more concerned with whether or not she did something wrong than with what Alibaba actually _did_ do wrong. Even if he does feel guilty about his little lapse in control just now, the fact that Kougyoku herself doesn’t seem upset over having gotten a faceful is a huge relief.

After a moment of staring at the soiled sheets, the princess rises onto her hands and knees and crawls up beside him, then slips her arms around his shoulders, gently pulling him back against the pillows with her. Unprepared, Alibaba falls back in a sprawl of limbs, and she hides her flushed face against his shoulder, letting out a strangely delicate growl of frustration.

“If it’s fine, then don’t act so horrified when I do it,” Kougyoku scolds, more out of embarrassment than anger. Much to Alibaba’s delight, she tangles their legs together, skin against skin, and he just decides to go with it, pulling a clean stretch of bedding over them.

“Fair enough,” he agrees with a small laugh, reveling in the flowery scent of her hair, which he’s almost pulled free of its usual loops. He kisses Kougyoku’s forehead and they lie together in silence, listening to the rain outside. Alibaba glances down at his friend now and then, keeping an eye on the way the distress slowly fades from her face. Her body grows less stiff, and she shifts every now and then, pressing herself more snugly against him.

Even as it grows more comfortable, the stillness and quiet between them is almost foreign, Alibaba realizes. So much of their time together is spent talking and laughing that anything different feels rather unusual. Not that he finds this new aspect of their relationship unpleasant (actually, it’s quite the opposite, as it gives them a sense of balance), but since it came upon them so suddenly, Alibaba can’t help but notice it.

Before he can get caught up in wondering if they shouldn’t have rushed into this so quickly, however, a quiet giggle interrupts his thoughts. Kougyoku is now tracing her fingers across his ribs, and he has to do his best not to squirm.

“You surprised me at the end there, you know?” she says, and Alibaba’s cheeks are immediately red, the indignity he’d managed to push away flooding back. He was kind of hoping she’d just quietly forget about that little mishap now that she seemed to have recovered from it.

“Yeah, sorry about... your face,” says Alibaba, ears burning. Kougyoku is laughing softly, breath warm against his shoulder as she clings to him a bit tighter, and the mood about them more or less returns to normal. He pauses before he continues, fighting off a wave of humiliation at actually having to talk about this again. “You were really good at all that, and it kinda caught me off guard, too.”

He waits a moment before glancing down at Kougyoku, and he finds her beaming up at him excitedly in that way she does, cheeks rosy and eyes all but glittering. She nods once, eager to accept his praise, difficult as it was for him to say.

“Mm, if you really liked it, then I suppose I can forgive you,” she says, voice lilting, and it’s so cute that Alibaba can’t do much to fight the way his mouth wobbles into a smile, despite his embarrassment. He kisses Kougyoku’s forehead a second time, and when she sits up a bit and leans over him, he presses another one to her mouth. She giggles again and is quick to return it, but it only takes Alibaba a few moments to discover the taste of himself lingering on her lips and tongue, salty and distressingly bitter.

He tries to wiggle out from under her as inoffensively as possible, hoping his face looks more apologetic than squeamish.

“Mm, oh jeez, I’m sorry, lemme get you some water or something,” Alibaba says with an awkward chuckle, overcome by guilt once again as he wipes at his mouth and slides out of bed. He pulls on his pants in a hurry, far too aware of Kougyoku’s eyes on him to just strut around naked, and makes for the water pitcher on the far side of the room. He gulps down a few mouthfuls himself before refilling the silver goblet for Kougyoku.

“Can’t believe you swallowed that,” he mutters, drying his mouth with the back of his hand and vowing to eat more fruit from now on (or whatever it was he overheard Pisti saying would make a guy taste better).

When he turns around to bring the cup to Kougyoku, Alibaba finds the bed empty and his friend standing by the window beside it, Vinea’s hairpin in hand. A large amount of water swirls and coils around her, amassed raindrops pulled in from outside, and she appears to be rinsing out her mouth with handfuls of it.

“It wasn’t so bad,” she laughs after spitting a mouthful of water out the window. It’s possibly the most unrefined thing Alibaba has ever seen her do, short of what went on in bed a few minutes ago, and the only reaction he can manage is to stare as she turns her back to him to do it again.

Kougyoku is still wearing nothing but his shirt, and he has no idea when or why she put it on in the first place, but he’s no less captivated by the sight. She’s all legs, he’s just discovered, and the dark fabric almost reaches the tops of her thighs, a sliver of her backside peeking out from underneath. (Oh, how he wishes he was brave enough to touch it with the mood as relaxed as this.) Absently, Kougyoku reaches back to tug the shirt down as she rises onto her toes and leans forward, and Alibaba’s attention is unfortunately drawn back to the fact that the Eighth Imperial Princess of the Kou Empire has just spit out a third-story window again.

“I didn’t really know what else to do with it, anyway,” she says, dabbing at her mouth with her fingertips as he approaches her. Unsure of what else to do, Alibaba reaches out a hand to bat at the rainwater that surges around her; it splatters through the air, then is pulled right back into to the flow. He smiles in amusement, swatting at it harder to knock the droplets farther into the room.

“You could spit it out the window,” he offers, a teasing edge to his voice. Kougyoku squeaks and clutches at the front of his shirt in embarrassment, and for a moment she looks like she’s drawing back to slap him in the face, but all that hits him is a spray of cool water –one that actually wets his hair and doesn’t immediately float away.

“Don’t get cheeky,” she huffs, but her eyes are sparkling and the corners of her mouth are twitching as she fights back a smile. Alibaba snorts, and her cheeks flush a deeper red, and all it really does is make her look even cuter. “I mean it!”

“I’m just _saying_ , Your Highness!” he pushes with a grin, raising an arm just in time to keep the next splash out of his eyes. A third follows promptly after, much bigger than the first two, and by now he can hear Kougyoku laughing.

Under normal circumstances, Alibaba would never retaliate against her, far too aware of how long it would take her to fix up her appearance after getting wet. But right now her hair is a mess and she’s already half naked, so he has no reservations about drenching her first in a spray of her own rainwater, then upending the cup in his hand over her head, chilly water rushing around his arm when he reaches through the floating streams.

“Oh, how dare you! Alibaba-chan!” comes Kougyoku’s indignant shriek, and he’s honestly expecting a tidal wave to come crashing down on him now (especially since he can’t contain his laughter anymore), but all he gets is another playful splash to the face, then another, then another.

“Hey! You did it first!” Eyes nearly squinted shut, Alibaba makes a grab for her wrists, clumsily putting a stop to her assault, and guides Kougyoku backwards until her heels bump against the wall beneath the window. Her metal vessel clatters to the floor at the impact, and all the rainwater she’d been suspending in midair follows not a second later, drenching the both of them as he presses his lips to her forehead.

Kougyoku softens at the contact, ever starved for affection, slender wrists slipping from Alibaba’s hands so she can cling to him, and he takes the opportunity to lift her onto the windowsill. Her giggles quiet, and when she looks up at him, Alibaba finds he’s now ruined her makeup as well as her hair. He wipes beneath an eye with his thumb, but only succeeds in spreading the dark smudge further across her cheek.

“Look what you’ve done now.” Despite her words, Kougyoku doesn’t sound angry at all as she touches her face, her fingertips coming away black. Rather, she’s smiling, still breathless and soaking wet, leaning into Alibaba even though the windowsill is wide enough to sit upon safely. Her thighs press against the sides of his hips, trapping him where he stands, and he can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be trapped.

“Sorry,” says Alibaba, trying once again to clean the black smears off her cheeks with his thumbs. “My bad.” She really is a mess, he thinks, a sweet, trusting, beautiful mess that he just can’t seem to get enough of. Her mouth is angled up at him so invitingly, and it takes almost all his self-control not to lean down and kiss her until he’s wiped away the makeup streaking down her face. In spite of himself and how much Kougyoku has spoiled him this afternoon, he can feel a small twinge of excitement in his belly again simply from looking at her.

But almost as soon as their lips touch, the loud clang of the bell atop the guest tower sends them jerking apart in surprise, although Alibaba is quick to catch Kougyoku around the waist lest she fall. He’s lost track of how long they’ve been in his bedroom (he vaguely recalls hearing the bell once as he was falling asleep), but by the way the rainclouds have darkened a bit, he’d guess it must be sometime around dusk now.

“Ah, dinnertime already? I hadn’t realized it was so late,” Kougyoku says, turning a bit to look up at the sky. “Ka Koubun must be wondering where I’ve been all this time.” She tugs his shirt back up where it’s begun to slip off her narrow shoulders, hiding a small bruise roughly the length of his mouth. The wet fabric clings to her torso beneath his palms, and if their chests weren’t nearly touching, he would sneak a glance or two down at her breasts. Perhaps he will when she stands up to get dressed in a moment.

“Think we should start heading down soon, then?” Alibaba asks, trying to sound conversational and not like some part of him is already begging her not to leave. He knows it’s selfish, and he knows Kougyoku has probably had enough for one day, but he wants to stay like this and keep doing whatever it is they’re doing as long as possible, even if it means skipping a meal or two. Both of them will be leaving Sindria soon, and there’s no telling if they’ll ever have time together like this again, so it seems foolish to not enjoy themselves while they can.

“Mm... I’m not really hungry,” comes Kougyoku’s answer, much to his relief, along with a flush to her cheeks and a self-conscious smile. She holds Alibaba’s gaze, and the longer he looks into her eyes, the clearer he can see her intentions mirror his own. Rather emboldened, he tucks a lock of red hair behind her ear and leans in close.

“Good. Me neither,” he murmurs, running a hand up the inside of Kougyoku’s thigh, pushing her knees farther apart. She tenses, bringing her hand to her mouth, and he imagines she must be biting her lip in excitement behind it. “I think I have a favor to return to you, anyway,” he continues with a kiss to her jaw, and Kougyoku’s breath hitches. This is probably the coolest he’s ever managed to be with a girl, and for the first time in a long while, he feels like his father’s son again.

The offer hangs between them for a moment, and Alibaba is about to go ahead and sink to his knees in front of his friend when he hears her giggle. He freezes, a little afraid to look at her, for some reason.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, straining to keep his voice light and pleasant as Kougyoku tries to stifle her laughter. This isn’t the reaction he was expecting from her, not by a long shot. Until today, he’d found it difficult to embarrass himself in front of her, but now it’s like he can’t stop doing it.

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” she says, slowly wrapping her arms around Alibaba’s neck. “Just that that was really cute of you.” His cheeks heat up as she leans into him, tightening her arms a bit. Cute was _not_ what he was going for at all (more like cool or seductive or manly), and he buries his face against Kougyoku’s shoulder in frustration.

“I took you seriously when you did it on the bed!” Alibaba groans into the fabric of his own shirt. Then he raises his voice an octave, mimicking what Kougyoku had said earlier as she delved into the tangled sheets to find his naked body. “ _Let’s play some more_ , you said! You were cute then, too, but I didn’t laugh at all!”

Slender fingers begin to run through his hair, almost comforting, but the way Kougyoku snorts back another giggle sort of offsets that effect.

“You weren’t balanced on a windowsill for the whole kingdom to see,” she says, and Alibaba’s scowl grows even more indignant. Of course this isn’t the _most_ private place in the world, but he seriously doubts anyone’s looking up at a third-floor window of a palace atop a mountain on a dark, rainy evening like this.

“No one was gonna see you,” he pouts. Okay, maybe she has a point, now that he thinks about it, but it does nothing to lessen that desperate feeling of embarrassment he just can’t seem to shake.

“Take me back to bed,” Kougyoku says after a few moments, much to his surprise. “I won’t laugh this time. Promise.” Alibaba pulls back to look her in the eye, his cheeks puffed sheepishly, and immediately she’s pressing her mouth to his in reassurance. The kiss is soft and oh so inviting, the princess's long legs wrapping around his hips, drawing him as close to her as she can. He all but melts into her, the prickles of humiliation beginning to abate.

“Okay,” he eventually murmurs against her lips, and she clings to him tightly, his fingers sinking into the backs of her thighs as he lifts her from the windowsill again. He may have made an idiot of himself a few minutes ago, but _this_ certainly must be cool enough to make up for it. Never in a million years had Alibaba imagined himself carrying a girl like this, let alone carrying a half-naked girl back to _bed_ this way. His pride swells from the thought alone, and he can feel himself growing more confident, more aggressive...

“But seriously, Kougyoku,” he warns with a smirk when they're just a few steps from the bed. She nuzzles against his neck, clearly thrilled by his strength and willingness to comply with her requests. “If you laugh again, I’m gonna have to—”

Quite unfortunately, it’s then that Alibaba rediscovers the large puddle of rainwater on the stone beneath his feet; he slips and crashes to the floor with a yelp, Kougyoku landing hard atop him. The bruise he can already feel forming on his backside is nothing compared to the painful blow his pride takes at the sound of the princess’s hysterical laughter, and he lets out a loud groan of helpless frustration.

**End.**

 


End file.
